Lives Through Lyrics
by spikeyhairgood
Summary: Short stories...with a soundtrack. Songfics with all the Ducks. Better summary in author's note of the first chapter. Chapter fourteen is Adam.
1. Love Cost

_Disclaimer: I do not own Connie or Guy. I don't own the song either, it's owned by Cassie Steele and whoever helped her in compiling it. The song is titled 'Love Cost'._

- - - - - -

I groaned as my iHome alarm flooded my empty dorm, with the sound of strings plucked on a guitar. My dorm had this depressing feel to it. I even brought my dorm room's spirits down. I brought the spirits of my very-spirit-filled roommate down, that she can't even stand being in the same room with me. That's why she sleeps over her boyfriend's or her cheerleader friends' dorms. I rolled off my stomach to face the ceiling.

"Ouch," I said as I pulled tiny strands of my brown hair off my tear streaked face. This is so pathetic. I got up and walked into the bathroom, turned on the light, and stared at the unrecognizable face in the mirror. The person's eyes were red and puffy, and her hair had knots. Connie never had knots in her hair. That's why I knew I wasn't looking at Connie.

"Get it together, Moreau." I speak to myself a lot now, especially at night, since my room mate is always missing, and _he's_ not there to talk to on the phone every night. I sat down at my bed, trying to think of something to wear, but I could only sink into my misery.

_Do you miss me?  
Am I still on your mind  
Thought I made you happy baby  
Then why was I left behind_

I should call him.

"_Connie, no, just give it time." _

Julie's voice would ring through my mind, whenever I would pick up my cell-phone, and I'm one long press away from calling Guy on my speed dial. I took my pillow and screamed into it. Oh, that smell. It smells like him. Oh God, I miss him. Why did this happen? Why did I keep pushing his limits? I knew he hated when I would flirt with other guys, and now he's had it. We're done.

_Symptoms of a love addict  
My heart is sick  
Symptoms of a love addict  
I'm falling quick_

"_Connie, I can't do this anymore."_

He was sitting on my bed, the bed I'm lying down on right now. He looked up at me, and he was hurt. Oh, he was so hurt. It was killing him; being with me, and I knew that it would be better if he broke up with me. It would be better for him, but I knew I was gonna fall apart. I walked over to the tiny fridge, and pulled out two _Smirnoff's'._ Drinking. It doesn't help the pain, but I feel like I have to be punished.

_I'm so drunk in love with you  
Drugs and candy will not do  
You are poison on my tongue  
Tasting you my lips are numb  
All the drugs for love I take  
Overdosed I lay awake  
Trying to take back what I lost  
To refund my love cost_

You know what makes it so much worse? Her. The best friend. She loves him, it's so obvious. She hated me, so I knew she was doing a victory dance when she found out. She probably comforted him, and then he realized that she'll be there for him, the way I never was. You know, it'll be the whole best-friend-love kind of deal. I don't think I've fully realized that we're broken up. We're broken up. I can say it, but I can't quite believe it. Believe it Connie, it's been three weeks. There goes nine years of love down the drain.

_Do you tell her  
The same things you told me yesterday  
Are you taking her  
The same way you took me away_

"Ah, get it together. You have class." I put my face in my hands, as my elbows were propped on my thighs. Screw class. I can't go like this. I can't go anywhere like this. I don't even know how to move on. I've never moved on before. I've heard it's really hard. I don't think I can do this. I can beat up boys and break their legs, but I can't do this.

I looked up when there was a knock on the door. I waited, thinking maybe they would go away. But then they knocked again, louder now. I rolled my eyes, and grabbed my sweater, pulling it over my head. Another knock. "Hold on!" I yelled, in a tone of voice that wasn't the nicest. I pulled my hair into a pony tail, and opened the door with a tiny glare. My face softened looking at the face that still gave my stomach butterflies. "Guy?"

"Hey," He looked nervous. "Can we talk?"

Just grab him and kiss, Connie. Show him that you're sorry; show him how much you love him. Do it.

"Sure, come in." Sissy.

He walked in, and I closed the door, quickly rubbing my hand down my face knowing that I looked like a mess.

"I miss you." He mumbled as he sat down on my bed. My jaw slightly dropped, totally not expecting it.

"I miss you too." I felt my eyes start to sting. I walked towards him, and sat down on the bed, just as a tear fell down.

"Connie." He said as his right hand touched my right cheek, wiping my tears away. "What's wrong? Don't cry."

"I'm sorry." I shook my head, "I'm so sorry. I screwed up; I pushed you too hard, I'm sorry." I wonder how many times I should say I'm sorry before he gets the point.

His head began to lean in towards mine, and I looked up at him. Those eyes; I melt every time they looked into mine that deeply.

"You're so pretty," I whispered to him as his face got closer to mine.

He smiled, as I did too, and he kissed me. My shoulders relaxed and body gave into his. Connie Moreau, you are one lucky girl.

_Trying to take back what I lost  
To refund my love cost_

- - - - - -

_A/N: Okay, readers**. I'm throwing an idea at you, and I'm going to I need some serious review feedback if I'm going to continue with this idea**. Are you ready? Okay, here it goes. I'm going to do these one shot songfics. It's gonna be based on a song, with different Ducks. For example, Julie's feelings for Adam, or Adam's feelings for Julie; only through, you guessed it, lyrics. Kind of like short stories... with a soundtrack. It's gonna resemble some type of songbook I guess. That wasn't the best explanation of my idea, but hopefully you guys will get the point. So, review please! Tell me what you think about this Connie to Guy one, as well as the idea._


	2. I Wanna Grow Old With You

_Disclaimer: I don't own Adam or Julie, or their cute fluffy relationship. _

**Song: I wanna grow old with you **from _The Wedding Singer_

**Artist:**** Adam Sandler**

A/N: In my attempt to make this less confusing, the lyrics are in italics and bold, and the flashback is in italics. This one is COMPLETE fluff. I hope you guys enjoy it. **Readers, please tell me what you think of this idea, and click that review button.**

**Donna79 & Newsiesislife**; I'm glad you guys like the story so much to review twice for the same chapter, hah. Thanks you guys, you guys are awesome. I hope you like this chapter just as much.

**Emily**; You are a life savor. I'm not kidding. I really didn't know that M stories don't show up. There isn't even anything really bad in this, so I could keep it to a K+.

- - - - - -

I poked at the spaghetti trying to remember what my mom told me about checking if it was cooked or not. I stabbed at a spaghetti string and broke it in half. Well, that's helpful. I still don't know if it's cooked or not.

"Hm," I said to myself as I forked a few strands and stuffed it in my mouth. I jumped and ran to the garbage, spitting it out. Too hot. I think it's cooked enough. I stuck my tongue for a few minutes as I switched the spaghetti out of the pot and into a bowl, where I would mix it in with sauce.

What were you thinking? Saying, "I'll cook for you Jules," you can't cook at all, Banks. You are a sad excuse for a domestic male. There was a loud knock at the apartment door, and I ran between the bowl, and the door deciding which I should take care of first. To prepare the dinner I was supposed to have done already, or let the pretty girl waiting at the door in, because I took her keys from her purse so she wouldn't walk in when I was still preparing… as I still am. That is a question.

"Ah, screw it." I walked to the door, opening it with a smile, to a girl with an exhausted, upset look on her face. "Hey, what's wrong?" I opened the door and she walked past me.

With a sigh, she mumbled, "Work is just a killer."

I frowned, always feeling sympathy for her whenever she complained about her job.

**_I wanna make you smile whenever you're sad _****_  
_****_Carry you around when your arthritis is bad _****_  
_****_All I wanna do is grow old with you _****_  
_**  
"You actually cooked," She said, surprised, and in a happier tone of voice. "That's so cute." She looked up at me, smiling, and I gave her a chicken peck of a kiss.

"Okay, I have to finish. Go sit." I pointed to the living room, and walked into the kitchen, where I could see her give me a pout, and plop onto the couch.

"All right! There's a hockey game on, Adam!" She yelled and I groaned. "Oh, but you are cooking, you can't watch with me, that's too bad." She giggled, and I rolled my eyes. My girlfriend is sinister, but I love her anyway.

**_I'll get your medicine when your tummy aches _****_  
_****_Build you a fire if the furnace breaks _****_  
_**_**Oh, it could be so nice, growing old with you** _

_"Julie," I grabbed her hands, her frigid hands, in the freezing month of December in Minnesota. _

_She stared at my hand, clutched onto hers, which had no sign of letting go. _

_"We've been going out for a while, right?" _

_She nodded. _

_"I mean, five years is a really long time. I mean, a really long time. Well, it's not Connie Guy kind of long, but it is pretty long. It's longer than most Hollywood relationships. You know like-"I squinted, looking into the air, thinking of Hollywood couples I could name. _

_"Adam." She said, knowing well that if she didn't stop me I could talk about nonsense for hours, because that's what I did when I was nervous. You wouldn't believe how long the conversation we had when I told her I liked her. It took half a day, and only fifteen minutes went into telling her my feelings. "What do you have to tell me? You don't have to be nervous anymore. We have been going out for five years, which you pointed out numerous times. "_

_"Will you move to New York City with me?" _

_Her eyes grew wide, a smile formed, and then she jumped on me, hugging me tightly. "That would be awesome. Yeah, I will."_

"Are you almost done?" She walked into the dining room, where I was setting up. I stared at her, still caught in my flashback. "Banks?"

"Oh." I nodded. "Yeah, I'm done. Sit, _my dear_." I smiled and she rolled her eyes, sitting into the chair I held out for her.

**_I'll miss you _****_  
_****_I'll kiss you _****_  
_****_Give you my coat when you are cold_ **

**_I'll need you _**

**_I'll feed you _****_  
_****_Even let ya hold the remote control_**

"Adam, come on." She said as she jumped on the couch, to catch more hockey games, on our special Direct TV hockey package.

"Coming. Let me just clean up," I replied, grabbing our plates. I looked into the living room, and smiled at the sight of her, totally focused on the TV, holding her toes in her hands, and paying no attention to my reply.

I grinned, put the plates down, and jumped on top of her, as she giggled. "You know, I really like you." I said, kissing her cheek repeatedly.

"Oh." She shrugged. "I'm just living with you for the hockey package on Direct TV."

She laughed, and I lightly bit her arm, "Very funny."

**_So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink _****_  
_****_Put you to bed if you've had too much to drink _****_  
_****_I could be the man who grows old with you _****_  
_****_I wanna grow old with you_**


	3. Endlessly

_Disclaimer: I do not own Connie or Averman, or any Ducks.  
_

_Artist: B4-4_

_Song: Endlessly_

_Loads of credit to **Banksiesbabe99**, because she has this awesome story called, "The Day It Rained Forever", that was inspiration for this songfic. There are few references made, that I got from her story, and I just wanted to give her proper credit. _

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you guys like Adam Sandler, as much as I do. He's awesome, in every aspect of the word. Anyway I hope you enjoy the angst fluff that is in this Connie/Averman songfic. Readers review and tell me what you think about it. Please, and many thanks. _

- - - -

_**Late at night you call on the phone  
We talk about the day  
When you found out   
He was cheating**_

I sat there on my bed, staring at my phone, waiting for her to call. It was late, and she hasn't called yet. But there have been nights when she's out with Guy, and never comes home because it isn't safe to go home, until early morning. Oh, Connie Moreau, my best friend, how you've captured my heart. I think that is seriously the corniest thing I have ever thought in my whole life, other than the time I pictured us getting married when we got older.

"Oh!" I jumped up in excitement, grabbing the phone, and answering after one ring. A little desperate there, Averman. "Connie, hey!" A little too excited there, Averman.

I heard a sniffle. Oh, no.

"Connie, what's wrong?" My happy tone faded into concern, and in fear of what happened to her.

I heard a sob. Oh, no no.

"He cheated on me Aves. I thought I was just being paranoid, but he actually cheated on me." I wanted to jump out my window, and run across the street to her house, and comfort her. Guy, you ass. How could he do this to her? That kid has changed over the years, but I never expected he'd ever cheat.

"Do you want me to come over?" I asked her, and she sobbed once more, before saying yes. "Okay, I'll be right there."

I grabbed a sweater, my shoes, and the bag of _M&M's_ that Connie left at my house. When she came over and was upset, she would eat bags of it to make herself feel better. I really won't understand the whole connection with chocolate and emotions, with girls.

_**You tell me that it hurts to the bone  
To trust someone that way  
To find that he was deceiving**_

She talked to me the whole night, crying in my arms, as I handed her tissues, trying to crack a joke once in a while to make her smile. She and Guy had fights before, and she has cried in my arms before, but this, this really tore her apart. I had no idea what to tell her, other than '_it'll be okay, Cons_,' or '_you deserve somebody better anyway_,' which only made her cry a little harder.

_**And I know I've always  
Just been a friend  
But if you look my way  
I'll make sure you never hurt again**_

We're twenty-one, and in college, still living with our parents, but so different in personalities, from when we were younger. The team split, got back together, just like Connie and Guy did. I dealt with many years of them being on and off. Every time they took a break, I considered telling Connie how I've felt about her, after all these years.

Other than our friendship staying the same, Connie's cute little face didn't change much. I looked older, and went through that thing called puberty, but she, she stayed the cute little Connie Moreau that you couldn't help but love. She still had the long, soft brown hair. She had the same room-brightening smile. The same hot body. She still put up a strong front, by being tough, but I knew that inside she was dying for someone to save her. That someone was not Guy. I wish she could realize that it was me.

_**Do you know I exist  
Just to promise you this  
Endlessly to be true to you   
And if you answer my prayer  
I'd cross my heart and I'd swear   
Endlessly to be true to you**_

_**And if you'd only see  
How beautiful you and I would be  
Endlessly**_

How could Guy do this to her? I wanted to drive over to his house, punch the crap out of him, and run back to Connie, making it seem like I never left her side. Better yet, I could tell Portman, and Fulton, and they'll beat the crap out of him. Oh yeah, that's a much better plan.

"_I think I'm in love with Guy."_

That crushed me, it literally crushed my heart. I think I stopped breathing for a second, and Connie had to run and get my inhaler. It wasn't a surprise, though. I knew they were in love, puppy love, teenager type of love, angst love, whichever it was, I knew it was there. It just blew me out of the water whenever she said it. It kind of disappointed me, but I don't think my faith, in me and Connie being together, will ever diminish.

_**I remember when you fell in love  
I could not believe  
That it was not with me**_

_**I sent a secret prayer up above  
And put my heart away   
So that you could be free**_

She coughed, and it soon became an attack of loud, cackling noises coming from her mouth. I got up to rub her back, and gave her water. She smiled wearily, with her eyes closed, and got knocked out again. I laughed at how cute it was, and sat back down in the chair in the corner to watch her sleep.

**_I know right now,  
You're broken in two  
But did you know my heart's been   
Broken since the day I met you_**

'_Connie Moreau, I've always had a special spot for you. Since we were little kids, since the first time I saw you, I knew that you were a girl that I would remember for all time. I know you hate prince charming, because they look like Ken the Barbie doll, who looks scary to you. But, would you give me the honor, in taking care of you, better than anybody else? I know you Moreau, and I will make you laugh until you puke. I'm here for you always, and I hope someday you will realize that.'_ I didn't even whisper it aloud. I just pictured the conversation in my mind; where Connie's jaw would drop, and she walks away, speechless.

_**Sometimes the thing you need is the one thing  
You can't see  
If you put your faith in me  
How beautiful you and I would be**_

I stood up; realizing that the next move I was going to do was going to shift me and Connie's relationship forever. But maybe, she'll realize what I already know. I've got to take a risk to find out, right? I walked over to her bed, and lied down next to her. Slowly, I placed my arm around her, hugging her lightly, and pulling her closer to me. Her eyes flickered open, with confusion and shock, at the realization that I was in her bed, and I just kissed her forehead in response. She smiled to herself, closed her eyes, and hugged me back.

Even if she's doesn't understand what's happening right now, I still get to fall asleep with her in my arms, at least this once.


	4. I Want Burns

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ducks, or the song. I only own the seemingly dysfunctional character I made up for this songfic._

_Song: I Want Burns_

_Artist: Reeve Oliver_

_A/N: Thanks for the positive reviews and feedback! I really appreciate it, you guys. Hm, this one is kind of long, but I hope you guys like it. It's about Charlie, and his original character of a girlfriend, Chloe. She is quite the original type. Tell me what you readers think of it, and reviews please._

- - - -

Goldberg sat on the couch, in the middle of Averman and Luis, "Hey you guys met Charlie's new girlfriend yet?"

"Yeah," Connie laughed. "She is way too crazy for him."

"No, no. She's turned Charlie into this punk rock kid, whose rebellious, but secretly will do anything for his mom." Guy informed them, "It's a crazy punk rock filled relationship."

"What's her name again?" Julie asked, with her hand in Adam's, who sat next to her.

"Chloe." Fulton answered, "You would never guessed it if you saw her." Fulton told Tammy and Tommy, who stood in close proximity to him.

"I've never seen her, how does she look?" Ken asked, since he just got back from college winter break.

"Weird," Averman's nose crinkled.

"Not weird," Connie defended. "She's just dresses differently from a lot of society. You know that punk rock kind of way. She has jet black hair, purple highlights, wears really short skirts, with torn leggings, tank tops in the winter, and a leather jacket."

Portman's eyes grew wide, "Charlie's going out with a girl like her?"

"They are seriously the Sid and Nancy of Minnesota," Adam said, as Russ agreed.

"Where's Charlie now?" Jesse asked, looking at his brother Terry, who looked around at the group. They all shrugged.

- - -

Charlie Conway sat in his room, staring at the door, waiting for his girlfriend to bust through the door, saying she was sorry for freaking out, again, and getting them into a fight. A lot of people thought she was crazy, but Charlie loved that about her. Maybe he just loved how rebellious she was. Oh, college sophomore boys going out with high school drop-outs. 'Now, she's going to come in here any second saying that our fight is over. She's just sitting in her room, thinking about me, and then she will get up, get in her car, and drive on over. Any minute now.' Charlie thought to himself, in the silence of his room.

**_Sitting in her bedroom and she's listening with headphones  
To a song that I once sang  
I wonder if she's waiting for a song that she could call her own  
She wonders what's the delay  
And I write, 'cause I owe it to you and I am on your side  
You're mine tonight_**

Charlie heard the door behind him shut, and he lowered the music blaring from his new stereo. He turned around to see her there, standing in a big black _Clash_ sweater, a short jeans skirt, and her black combat boots on. Her face had no make up on it, which was unusual, and her hair was tied back. She was still the most beautiful girl ever, to Charlie.

"Hey." Charlie said breaking the silence, and tension between us. She walked towards Charlie, and Charlie took steps towards her. With five inches between them, she grabbed his face, kissing him full on. 'Oh, I love this girl,' Charlie thought as his fingers lingered through her hair.

**_Heaven sent and so complete  
I wonder if she misses me  
When I am not around  
I'm trying to be quiet  
But I want to start a riot in the street  
So she'd come down  
She doth teach the torches to burn bright_**

**_And she gets down, she gets downright  
Your cigarettes just got a light  
And I know I want burns_**

"Maybe he's just experimenting with different girls," Julie shrugged, as they continued to discuss Charlie's new Chloe.

"I guess. It's just not very Charlie to go out with a girl like her. I mean Charlie isn't like that," Dwayne looked at group, who all seemed to be confused at Charlie's rebellion.

"You guys, opposites attract," Tammy said, as she winked at Fulton, who blushed with a grin across his face.

"Charlie Conway, a non smoker, to Chloe whatever her last name is, an avid smoker," Russ stated. "Sure is opposites attracting there."

"Does she even like hockey?" Ken asked.

"Tonsil hockey," Portman joked, with a smile on his face.

"Ugh, gross!" Connie pretended to gag at the statement

"I think she's okay. Psycho at times though. She threw Charlie's stereo out the window and on to the street last week, because they got into a fight about… I don't know exactly." Guy told the group, whose jaws dropped.

**_Heaven sent and so complete  
She dropped my TV in the street  
I didn't even care  
Little things like attitude  
The way that we both hate seafood  
I wonder why she's there  
But I don't ask, you don't tell  
Never really goes this well  
Surprised to hear you say  
Worried I would go away but  
Never ever be afraid 'cause this ones here to stay_**

"Hey." Charlie said before Chloe pressed her lips against his.

"Do you wanna-" She kissed him again.

"Mhm," She replied in a noise.

"Meet my friends?" He said, and she pulled away from him, staring into his eyes.

"Really?" She sat up on his bed, and Charlie sat up too.

"Yeah, I mean they are really cool, and I think you'd like them. Plus, they've been dying to meet you, well, other than Guy and Connie, who already have, because they walked in on us making out once, so you had to meet them, but I mean, do you wanna meet the rest of the Ducks that go to college with me?" Charlie's eyes were hopeful, and she smiled at how cute he was being.

"Would your friends want to meet me?" Chloe raised an eyebrow, "I don't give the best impression, Charlie."

Charlie shook his head, "Neither do they, but if we hang out for a little, I'm sure we'll all get along fine."

Chloe took a few minutes to answer, "Uh, well, okay."

"Okay," Charlie lightly slapped her thigh. "Let's go!" He smiled, got up, and grabbed a sweater, running out of the bedroom.

**_This one smokes the competition right  
Convinced St. Francis to ignite  
Your cigarettes are not alright  
And I know I want burns  
For the sun to rise It must get dark  
I'd never think you'd miss that mark_**

"Will someone get that?" Connie asked the team who sat in front of the TV, watching a movie.

"It's your house," Averman looked over at her.

"You're a boy." Connie answered.

Averman looked around, "What does that have to do with it?"

The door bell rang again.

"It's waiting, Lester." Connie smiled at him, and he rolled his eyes, getting up to answer the door.

"Goodness, Connie." Averman said opening the door to see Charlie and Chloe, "Oh, hey."

"Hey Averman, this is Chloe. Are the rest of them in there?" Charlie asked, peeking his head into the door.

"Oh, yeah, they're here." Averman gave a nod towards the TV, "Come on in." Charlie walked in quickly, and Chloe took a few seconds before she stepped in. "So you're the infamous, you've got Charlie whipped, Chloe?"

Chloe laughed, "Yeah. That's me, I guess. You're Averman, the one who cracks a lot of jokes?"

"Oh yeah." Averman nodded, leading Chloe into the living room, where the Ducks stood up to greet her, with smiles on their faces. Chloe shook their hands, and smiled at the comfort Charlie's friends gave her, without any hesitation.

**_But if I'm the fire you're the spark  
And I know I burn_**

"You like my friends?" Charlie asked Chloe, who lied down next to her on the floor, while they watched, engulfed in laughter from the comedy.

She looked at the Ducks, grins on their faces, popcorn and candy stuffed in their mouths, and she smiled, "I love your friends."

"Good," Charlie replied, kissing her nose.


	5. A Lonely September

_Disclaimer: I do not own aaany of the Ducks. _

_Song: A Lonely September (love this song)__  
__Artist: Plain White T's (love them)_

_A/N; I was nervous that you guys weren't going to like the Chloe character, but I'm glad you reviewers did. Thanks for the reviews you guys, I love them. So, I decided to update for my lovely, lovely reviewers, and plus I've had this song in my head for days. I hope you like this, it's Portman/Julie kind-of-angst. **I'm sorry it's on the long side, again.** Oh, and please, keep reviews coming!_

- - -

"Happy Birthday again, honey!" I smiled to myself, knowing well that was the tenth time she's said that to me, and it's only eleven-thirty in the morning. Living away from home all of your high school years sure does make you the favorite kid out of five.

"Thanks mom!" I yelled before closing my door, and collapsing on my bed. My eyes made its way to the table where there was a picture of the Ducks, at graduation, and one of me and Julie. Oh, Julie. Maybe breaking up because of distance wasn't the best thing to do? Maybe being together for so long, knowing that we had to separate to different colleges wasn't the smartest thing either?

**_I'm sittin' here all by myself _****_  
_****_just tryin' to think of something to do _****_  
_****_Tryin' to think of something, anything _****_  
_****_just to keep me from thinking of you _****_  
_****_But you know it's not working out _****_  
_****_'cause you're all that's on my mind _****_  
_****_One thought of you is all it takes _****_  
_****_to leave the rest of the world behind_**

I woke up in a jolt because of the electronic device that was loud in music, and annoying in vibrating my whole bed. I grabbed the phone, with only one eye open, and my blurry vision, could see the faint letter of the name, Julie. Damn. Should I answer it? Answering phone calls is not in the plan of, 'we should experience college life.' It's kinda hard to experience college life, when you're still in love with your high school girlfriend.

**_Well I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did _****_  
_****_And I didn't mean to get so close and share what we did _****_  
_****_And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did _****_  
_****_And you didn't mean to love me back, but I know you did _**

"Hey Jules," I answered, voice groggy.

"Hey," She laughed. "Did you just wake up? It's like the afternoon."

I rubbed my eyes, rolling over onto my back, "My mom woke me up at seven-thirty because that was the time I was born. So, my family had cake early in the morning, meaning my little brother and sister was running around from a sugar high."

She laughed again, "Aw, that's cute. I miss your family. Tell them I say hi."

"I will." I replied, remembering the winter break she came, and she immediately bonded with my family. I swear they like her more than me. Well, how could they refuse the Julie Gaffney charm?

**_I'm sittin' here tryin' to convince myself _****_  
_****_that you're not the one for me _****_  
_****_But the more I think, the less I believe it _****_  
_****_and the more I want you here with me _****_  
_****_You know the holidays are coming up _****_  
_****_I don't want to spend them alone _****_  
_****_Memories of Christmas time with you _****_  
_****_will just kill me if I'm on my own _**

There was an awkward silence, because of the memories that were flooding our minds: the memories of high school days, the break-ups and make-ups, and the time just hanging out and talking. Oh, Julie Gaffney.

You know, I never thought, ever, that Gaffney and I would have been together for so long. I thought it was a crush thing at first. We would flirt, I would tickle her, and she would giggle. But then it happened, the tension we couldn't help but give in to. Then we kissed, and the sparks flew; the spark that stayed alive for all four years of our relationship.

**_Well I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did _****_  
_****_And I didn't mean to get so close and share what we did _****_  
_****_And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did _****_  
_****_And you didn't mean to love me back_**

"Hey, so I just wanted to say Happy Birthday, the big boy age of nineteen. It's nice out here in left field, come join me and half the team." I chuckled, "It's so hard to believe that you're one of the youngest Ducks."

"Oh, because I'm so big and manly?" I replied, voice seductive.

"Exactly." I could hear her breathing into the phone, which usually meant she had something important to say, "I really miss you, and I just wanted to tell you that."

**_I know it's not the smartest thing to do _****_  
_****_we just can't seem to get it right _****_  
_****_But what I wouldn't give to have one more chance tonight _****_  
_****_One more chance tonight_**

"I miss you too." It wasn't the smartest thing to say, considering we lived in different states, and didn't want to deal with a long distance relationship. "A lot." I'm sure telling her I missed her a lot, didn't make it better. I just had to add in the a lot.

"Dean, how have you really been?" Our big and manly silly moment was definitely over.

"School's been stressful, because, well, it's college. It's nice to be home though. I wish we were still together, though." It's my birthday and I'll tell her what I want. "What about you?"

"Same thing." Oh, the breathing in the phone. Always a sign of some kind of danger, "You know, even if we talk about being together, and we both want to be together, we really can't. It's gonna be a lose-lose situation, Portman." Now that wasn't the best birthday present in the world.

No, I was not going to lose to the fight on my birthday. This was going to be a good birthday, if I had to wake up early in the morning to eat chocolate cake, then this was going to be a good birthday!

"Babe," Oops. "I mean, Jules, why don't we try though?"

"What do you mean?"

"Let's try long distance. I mean if we crash and burn, then at least we know we tried, right?"

"Julie!" I heard in the background. It was her little brother, her little brother I would give piggy-back rides to, and play G.I. Joe with. "Mommy wants you!" He yelled. Oh no, no little Jeremy, you're taking her away.

"Portman," It was almost a whisper. "I gotta go, I'll call you later."

"Okay," I mumbled.

"We'll talk about this later?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Have fun birthday boy." She said, before hanging up. I groaned, grabbed my guitar, and plucked strings to soothe myself, and help me from not throwing my stuff around the room.

**_I'm sittin' here tryin' to entertain myself with this old guitar _****_  
_****_But with all my inspiration gone it's not getting me very far _****_  
_****_I look around my room and everything I see reminds me of you _****_  
_****_Oh please, baby won't you take my hand _****_  
_****_we've got nothing left to prove_**

What was I thinking saying let's be together through long distance? We both knew that it wasn't going to work that way. It really is a lose-lose situation. Why do relationships have to be so hard? Why does time always screw you over? Oh, yeah. It's because life is cruel unusual punishment.

**_And I didn't mean to meet you then _****_  
_****_we were just kids _****_  
_****_And I didn't mean to give you chills _****_  
_****_the way that I kiss _****_  
_****_And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did _****_  
_****_And you didn't mean to love me back but I know you did _****_  
_****_Don't say you didn't love me back 'cause you know you did _****_  
_****_No, you didn't mean to love me back _****_  
_****_But you did_**

I guess it's time to face the facts, and move on. Move on from thinking that one day, she'll move to Chicago, or I'll get the guts to move to Maine. Oh, this is going to take quite a while.

I got up, to get my phone that was vibrating on my desk. I picked it up and stared at the blinking name. _Julie._ I laid it on the bed, and watched it until it stopped blinking. One step at a time, right?


	6. Already in Love

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fulton, or Tammy. I only own the original characters._

_Song: Already in Love_

_Artist: Passion_

_A/N: I hope you guys like this one. It's not quite angst, but it sure is sad. I promise to give you guys fluff sometime soon. Thanks for all the reviews! I love them all. Tell me what you guys think of this, and keep those reviews coming!_

- - - -

Fulton Reed stuck the key into the lock, turning it to the right, feeling it click, and turned the door knob, leading him and his friend into his college dorm room.

"I've never been into your room before," Fulton's friend, Christian walked in after him.

Fulton threw his keys onto his bed, and searched his desk for his wallet, "That sounds very homosexual Chris."

Christian rolled his eyes, and sat on the roommate's bed. He got up, to look at the picture frames, on the desk, Fulton was rummaging through. "Are these the Ducks?" Christian picked it up, to get a closer look.

Fulton glanced over at the picture, gave a smile, and answered, "Yeah, those are the Ducks. "

Fulton was one of the few Ducks that moved away, and he went all the way to New York City for college. It was already his sophomore year, so he found out how close he actually was with the Ducks, he still kept in contact with every single one of them; especially Portman, because it's Bash Brothers forever, right? Yeah! _Body Slam_.

"Who's this one?" Christian asked, putting the picture in front of Fulton. It was one of Fulton and Tammy at graduation.

Fulton started to scratch the back of his head, "Oh, uh, that's Tammy."

"She's cute," Christian commented, with an approving nod.

"Yeah, she's great."

"Attached?" Christian asked.

"Definitely, she has a serious boyfriend when college started," Fulton shoved the picture out of his vision, and continued to look for his wallet.

"I meant, are you attached to her?" Christian put the picture back in its place, and sat down in the nearest chair.

"Oh." Fulton looked down, and shook his head, feeling his heart squeeze, "Yeah."

**_This is my situation.  
Never thought that I'd be so weak.  
Never thought that I'd let my feelings free.  
She's the girl in the pictures, sweet mystery.  
I hid my heart long ago, _**

**_Why did this have to happen to me?_**

"Hurt?"

Fulton nodded, not being able to concentrate on what he was looking for, "Yeah."

"Explain?" Fulton wanted to throw paper balls at him for all the questions he was asking.

"If I explain, then we're never going to get out of here." Fulton began to throw some of his stuff on the floor, and into the garbage can.

"Dude, you need to calm down, and tell me why this chick irks you so much." Christian threw a paper ball at his head.

Fulton turned around, glaring, "Fine." Fulton jumped on his bed; face first, "This is a long story, man."

"I got time, kid," Christian put his feet up on the bed, and put his hands behind his head.

**_I know this is special, because the way you make me feel.  
Girl it's so special, the way we keep it real.  
The only problem that I have, she's in love with another man.  
Why does it seem like every time I open my heart, she's already in love? _**

_**Wishin' one day I'll be the lucky man, being with you, is all I'm thinkin' of.  
Now I'm not saying you should leave a man.**_

_**Tell me to go and girl I'll understand.  
Let me know. Am I wasting my time? **_

_**And if so, then I'll leave.**_

"So the basics, is Tammy and I liked each other starting at the age ripe ol' age of ten. I liked her, she liked me. Then, she went to join the Ice Capades," Fulton rolled his eyes.

"What?"

Fulton sighed, "She left to a camp for ice skaters for a summer, and came back with a boyfriend."

Christian's eyes got wide, and his head faced down, "Oh."

"Yeah," Fulton said. "When she came back, we decided to stay friends." Fulton paused, "I don't know how to explain this, man. It's such a long period of time."

Christian rolled his eyes, "Keep going, Reed."

Fulton groaned, "When she and that boyfriend broke up, I already had a girlfriend, so we couldn't be together. When me and my girlfriend broke up, she got a new boyfriend. Fate and timing was always on our side, as you can tell."

"Damn," Christian shook his head. "Well, go on."

Fulton lay down on his back, remembering the days when Tammy would call about her boyfriend. "We used to talk about being together all the time, the days when her and her boyfriend were on the rocks, she would tell me that I would have be a great boyfriend, and that it's a shame that we haven't gone out yet."

"Ouch," Christian grimaced. "That's a lead on."

"Hell yeah, it was."

_**Girl I know we spend hours on the phone talking **_

_**And in the back of my mind  
it's him you're really thinkin 'bout, right?  
Girl I feel so right, at times I feel so wrong. **_

_**But hope is what keeps me strong.  
Just the fact you said one day we'll be together, **_

_**That's what keeps me going on.**_

"What did you do? Did you fight for her, or did you just let it go?" Christian asked, and Fulton's mind floated into a flashback.

"_Tammy." Fulton whispered into the phone, to the girl, who was half asleep. _

"_Fulton," Tammy responded in the same serious tone. "What's wrong?"_

"_Are you gonna stay with him?" Fulton's heart couldn't take any warm up talk to what he had to say. He had to say it, right at the moment. _

"_I don't know."_

"_I need to know, Tammy," Fulton's voice was stern; it almost sounded scary, if it wasn't so soft. _

"_I don't think I can leave him," Tammy responded, after what felt like twenty minutes._

_Fulton didn't say anything. He just stared at the blank, white wall, in front of his face. _

"_Are you okay?" Tammy's voice was scared, "I'm sorry Fulton, I just-"_

"_It's okay, I understand." _

"Well, what did you do?" Christian's voice interrupted his thoughts.

**_I'm not the type of man to bring confrontations. _**

_**I'm not trying to steal you away.  
Girl this game we're playing is dangerous, **_

**_because in the end someone has to pay.  
And I know you two got something special, _**

**_so I'm gonna let you be.  
Thanks for all the moments that we shared, _**

_**and for setting my heart free.**_

"I let her be with her boyfriend. I told her I loved her, and that's the last thing I said to her," Fulton shrugged, and sat up. "Can we go now?"

"Yeah," Christian got up, fixing his shirt, and straightening his pants. "What a loss."

"Tell me about it," Fulton followed him out the door.

"No, I mean, what a loss for her." Christian turned around, facing Fulton, "That was not a homosexual comment, Reed."

Christian walked out, and Fulton smiled to himself, closing and locking the door behind him.


	7. Make Me Whole

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Guy, Connie, or Julie. I own minor made up character, though. _**

_**Song: Make Me Whole (it is such a great song.)**_

**_Artist: _****_Amel Larrieux_**

**_A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I love them so. I know the last ones were pretty sad, so I promised you guys fluff, and here it is. It's some deep fluff, so I hope you guys like the 'it's so cute, I could puke' kind of romance. It's not a new couple though, but I'm kind of running out, plus these two are so cute, I couldn't help myself. Oh, and sorry, it's pretty long again. Please, tell me what you guys think of it, and keep the reviews coming! _**

_- - - - _

"_Guy, what is your problem?" I tried to swat him with my hand, but he holding me from behind, with one of his hands covering my eyes, so I could only see black. _

"_Connie, wait," I could tell he was dodging my hits. "It's a surprise! Have you ever heard of those?" He stopped pushing me forward, but still kept me in the darkness. "Okay," He took a breath, kissed my lips, and then broke away, detaching his hand away from my face._

_Our apartment was filled with red rose petals, and was lit by candles. Our faces glowed in the candlelight, and tears formed in my eyes. _

_He pushed my hair away from my face, tucking it behind my ears. "Connie, I didn't even ask you yet," He smiled cupping my face with his hand. I wrapped my arms around him, and buried my face into his chest. "Connie…" He knew something was wrong, after ten years of being on and off, he had to know this wasn't going to be the way he planned. _

"_Guy," I whispered. "I'm not ready to get married yet."_

_He didn't push me away. He didn't yell at me. He didn't leave the apartment. He just stood there a few minutes, before slowly laying his arms around me, and he rested his head on top of mine._

"Connie?" Julie's head popped into the open door.

"You okay?" A head popped above Julie's.

The two, with grins spread across their faces, with their fancy hair styles and red dresses, walked into the room.

"Yeah," I smiled at them. "I was just getting myself ready for this."

"Yeah well, when you're marrying my older brother, you better be ready for a lot," The green-eyed, nineteen year old, blonde with straight hair, said as she sat down on the couch, staring up at me.

I laughed and Julie hugged me, whispering, "Mrs. Guy Germaine."

I flung my arms around Julie, and squeezed the air out of her. "I love it," I said as I pushed the memory of the first proposal out of my thoughts.

_**Darling I want you to listen  
I stayed up all night, so I could get this thing right  
And I don't think there's anything missing  
Cause a person like you, made it easy to do  
I've waited for so long, to sing to you this song**_

"_Oh, crap!" I heard the door unlock, and I ran before Guy could barge in. The door knob turned, opened, and he walked in, eyebrows furrowed. _

"_What the?" I smiled as he looked around the room, rose petals on the floor, and those birthday candles that never blow out, that resemble fire works, lit the room up. He laughed at the sight of the candle, "Is it my birthday?"_

_I smiled, sighed, and got down on one knee, "Guy Germaine, I know I said I wasn't ready two years ago, but I'm ready now. I love you, and will you marry me?" He stared at me, eyes watering, with a smile creeping on his face. "Please?"_

"_Connie," The creeping smile turned into a grin, and he picked me up from the floor, carrying me, in a hug. "Of course, I will." I buried my face into his neck, as the happy water works erupted. "Connie?" _

"_Yes?" _

"_Why are there birthday candles?"_

_He set me down, and I stood in front of him, giving him a shrug, "Well they were manlier, guys like fireworks, right?"_

_He laughed, before kissing my forehead, "I love you."_

"Okay," Julie said, kissing my forehead, replicating the flashback I was having, and stared me straight in the eyes, "We'll see you out there?" I nodded, "Okay, beautiful."

I turned to the mirror, and pictured myself walking down in my white dress, to Mr. Guy Germaine. Mrs. Germaine. It had a nice ring to it.

_**Cause your eyes are the windows to heaven  
Your smile could heal a million souls  
Your love completes my existence  
You're the other half that makes me whole  
You're the only other half that makes me whole**_

Who ever knew that the sound of heels against marble could be so nerve wracking? Well, on your wedding day, please beware of those horrendous heels. I bit my bottom lip, with my father by my side, and I swear I was minutes away from crying, because of the stress I was going through.

"Sweetie?" I heard my dad, and he leaned down, so I could hear him better.

"Yes, daddy?"

"I love you, Connie. I just wanted to tell you that, and I also wanted to tell you that I'm so happy you've found a great man to take care of you. I know for sure he loves you, and I also know you guys will have a great life together," He winked before standing upright.

Be strong Connie Moreau, you can't cry before walking down the isle. Now, when you get to the end of it, that's a different story.

We began to walk forward, and I whispered to him, "Thanks Daddy. I love you, too."

Walking down a church isle on your wedding day is one of the most beautiful things you will ever do, and you don't realize how big it actually is, until you see the faces smiling at you, and you're grinning down the isle, walking to the person you love. It doesn't matter how the guests will like the party, it doesn't matter that your heels might be ripping your dress, but the guy down the isle, now that's the only that matters.

_**I think the angels are your brothers  
They told you about me, said you're just what she needs  
And I find myself thanking your mother  
For giving birth to a saint  
My spirit flies when I say your name  
If there's one thing that's true  
It's that I was born to love you**_

"I love you honey," My daddy whispered to me, before passing my hand to Guy. I stared up at Guy, and he already started tearing up. Oh well, no need to hide my tears now.

'_I love you_,' he mouthed.

Oh, it's all over now. I let the tears roll, as the priest spoke. It's so funny; marriage. You run from it. You're scared as hell of it. You wish you could just go back to the time you were just a live together couple, and didn't even ask to get married. You wish it would just happen. But when you're there? You realize why it's called the happiest day of your life.

"_You may kiss the bride."_ And those words? It'll ring in your brain throughout your life.

**_You make my dreams  
Come true over and, over again  
And I honestly truly believe  
You and me are written in the stars  
I live my whole life through  
To giving thanks to you_**


	8. Just So You Know

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Connie, Guy, Connie, or any of the other Ducks. I don't even own the song. _

_**Song:** Just So You Know_

_**Artist:** Jesse McCartney (don't point and laugh, just yet.)_

_**A/N:** yes, I know it's a Jesse McCartney, some may be rolling their eyes, but in the good ol' days, I liked me some pop, and Jesse was in this boy-band. They were fun to sing along to, okay? Just let it be, and enjoy the lyrics. Don't make fun, and don't point and laugh, please. I'm proud of my happy past memories of pop. I'm still a pop baby with layers of rock music wrapped around her. _

_Okay, on to the chapter, I wrote this a while ago because I couldn't get this song out of my head, and every time I listened to it I thought of the whole Connie, Guy, and Charlie thing. Sorry, it's on the long side... again. Thanks for the reviews! And I hope you guys keep em' coming. I'll deliver something better for the next chapter, I just wanted to update because I haven't updated in a while. _

- - - - - -

_**I shouldn't love you but I want you  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away**_

She's your best friend's girlfriend, man. You've known her forever, and you've never seen her this way before. Or have you? You were just good at not realizing it. Why are things not noticed for long time, and then it just comes out of the blue? Why? Can't these things just be unrealized forever? Guess not. I groaned, and walked away from the group to get some fresh air outside of the dorms.

"Charlie!" She called after me, running to catch up. "Hey, you okay?" She touched my arm. I hate it when she touches my arm. It doesn't help with the whole, '_Connie Moreau, I'm in love with you_' thing.

_**And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop**_

I looked into her eyes, seeing the genuine concern, pass the beautiful brown color. I gave her a tiny smile, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to take a walk. I guess I'm just out of it today."

She didn't look convinced, "Are you sure? I can walk with you if you want."

_**Just so you know   
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know   
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to**_

"Charlie," He was walking towards us with his blonde curls. This kid. I had no idea how I was supposed to feel about him. I hated him for having Connie. I hated him when they got into fights, and she would run to me in tears. But I loved him for being my best friend. "You okay, man?"

They were looking at me, wondering if I was okay, while I was hoping they would mutually break up, and move on with their lives. Move on, as in Connie and me get together. God, you are such a bad friend.

"No, I'm okay you guys." I told them, with a reassuring nod, "Really."

_**I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know**_

"Okay, we're gonna head inside then. You gonna be okay?" Connie asked me one more time, and I nodded before she and Guy walked back into the lobby of the dorms we reside in.

How many years has it been Conway? Well, you realized when you were in seventh grade, so that's, what? Almost four years. Silently in love, for four years. Pathetic. Fulton and Portman would laugh in your face right now.

What if you just tell her? What if she feels the same way? What would happen to the team? Would we take sides, and completely go separate ways? Great, now you're a horrible captain.

_**It's getting hard to be around you  
There's so much I can't say  
Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way**_

"Hey." That voice. I'll remember that voice until I die. "You've been out here for an hour and a half, are you okay?" She sat down next to me. I looked to my left, with her face inches away from my face. "Charlie?" She asked, waiting for me to answer.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've just been thinking today."

She looked down at her shoes, as I was doing, and asked, "You wanna talk about it?"

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop_

"No," I lied. "I'm okay, I really am. You don't have to worry, Connie." It was such a big fat lie.

"You don't have to lie, Charlie." She knew me well. "If you don't wanna talk about it, I'm okay with that. If you do, I'm here." She reassuringly put her hand on my back.

But I do want to talk about it. I do. I want to tell you how I feel about you, and how much my heart aches. I want to tell how it kills me to see you with Guy. It rips me apart everyday, the question of to tell you, or not to tell you.

_**This emptiness is killing me  
And I'm wondering why I've waited so long  
Looking back I realize  
It was always there just never spoken  
I'm waiting here...been waiting here**_

I looked to my left, to see her so close to my face, and her perfume filling my nose. "I do want to tell you something." Conway, there's no going back now.

"Sure. What do you have to tell me?"

I sighed, and gave an exhausted smile, "I love you, Connie. It's not the 'your on my team kind of love' either, it's I'm in love with you Connie Moreau, but you're dating my best friend."

Her smile drooped into a jaw drop, "I-"

"I don't need you telling me you love me back, because I know you love Guy. I just- I just had to tell you, because it's been eating me up inside for so long, that I just had to."

Her glance slowly moved to looking back at her shoes.

"Uh, Cons, you can say something though." This felt like a dream. This wasn't happening. If I told her to punch me in the arm right now, and she did, I would wake up.

"Charlie, I don't know what to say." This isn't a dream. "You know I love Guy, and you know I love you. You mean so much to me, and…" She stuttered, "I know at times it seemed as if we should be more, but," She paused. I knew I wasn't the only one feeling those. "You know, it just can't happen right now."

We sat in silence, staring at the ground, the sky, basically, anything but each other. "So what do we do now?" I asked.

"Be friends?" She sighed, and I could hear her voice start to crack, "I don't know if I can handle it if we weren't going to be friends Charlie, I just don't want our relationship to go down the drai-"

I interrupted her, touching her shoulder, "Hey, hey. I'm still her for you okay? I just wanted to let you know I felt. It'll pass, this _thing_. It'll be fine. Don't worry about it." Now that wasn't a lie.

"Okay," She wiped a year away.

"Oh, and don't tell Guy, because, well you know." I took my finger, and ran it across my neck, "I'll be done."

She laughed a little, "Promise."

"It'll pass Cons, I promise." She nodded. "You wanna go back inside now?"

"Okay." She got up before me, and I stood up slowly.

Hopefully it'll pass.


	9. She's Gonna Break Soon

-1_Disclaimer: I don't own Connie, but I did make up her friends, even though you don't even meet them. They're fake, though, in more ways than one._

_Song: She's Gonna Break Soon  
Artist: Less Than Jake (Great band.)_

_A/N: Okay, so I love this song, and I swear it's going to be one of my favorites for all time. If you guys haven't heard it, I definitely think you guys should, it's awesome. All right, so I must say, this songfic was inspired by the music video of the song, with Alexis Bledel in it. I know I haven't written one of these in a while, and haven't updated this, but I've tried to write one, but couldn't get a decent one of me. I'm hoping this one will be okay, it's a tad bit depressing, but create a good ending in your minds. Anyway, on to the songfic, and please, keep those reviews comin'! _

- - - - - -  
_**  
She's gonna break soon  
Gonna break soon  
Gonna break soon  
With so many problems in her life it really comes as no surprise  
She's gonna break soon  
Gonna break soon  
She's gonna break **_

Connie pulled down on her cheek to drag the pencil across the lid on the bottom of her eye, she let go, and did the same to the tip of her top lid. She dropped it in the sink, and searched through her makeup bag for mascara, and her eyelash curler. Connie did this nightly before going out. She would find an outfit, that wouldn't be too hot in a club environment, which wasn't much of an outfit because of the pieces of cloth she would be missing to cover the legs and body. She would apply her make-up, brush her hair, and then leave her dorm to find her room-mate and her friends.

Connie turned around, mid eyelash curling, and walked over to her bed, checking to see who was calling. She stared at the name, 'Charlie' and dropped the phone back down on the bed. She sighed, and stared back into the vanity mirror, singing along to the song ringing from her cell-phone.

"Okay," Connie said to herself, pulling her shirt lower, and patting down her short jean skirt. "Let's go get fucked up." She grabbed her purse, heading out the door.

_**Welcome to her busy dizzy life  
Of going out and getting high  
And following all the latest trends  
While shedding all her oldest friends  
It's been weeks worth of weekends  
when fake I.D.s and fake passions are her best friends. **_

It wasn't hard for Connie and her friends to get into the club that played underground bands, and was crowded with druggies. It was because they would bring such a pleasure to those worked in the club, as well as those who partied there. They would wink, smile, and kiss they're way into every person's heart. But Connie, unlike her friends, would stare at the band playing, and the people around her, wondering where she went wrong. Was it when she and Guy broke up? Was it when she lost her best friend, Julie, because of a silly fight? Was it when she stopped answering the phone calls the Ducks made to her? Or was it just because she felt she didn't have anything left?

When Connie's eyes finally made it away from the band and she detached herself from the beats she could feel rock her whole body, and the lyrics that engulfed her mind, she saw a group, with girls that looked similar to herself, stare at her, give a laugh, and walk away, only looking back to make comments on her wardrobe, or her face, or how fat or skinny she may be. Connie rolled her eyes, feeling her heart get hit like a punching bag, then turned to face her friends and new victims they picked up at the bar, and she took a swig of her beer.

_**She's been thinkin' wishin' she could hide  
From the girls with the comments passing by  
It's the boys in bars on Friday night  
That replace the emptiness inside  
She'll be spending her whole weekend  
Faking laughs and faking smiles with her fake friends   
**_  
Connie threw her bag onto her bed, stumbling to take her heels off, and plopped onto her bed. She didn't feel as wasted, or as high as she was the night before, which meant she was thinking about her life, and how out of control it got. The worst part was that she felt she didn't have a reason to fix, or get on the right track. She sat digging through her purse, and pulled out her cell-phone. She missed two calls from Charlie, and Jesse, but she wished that one day maybe it could Guy who would call. Maybe then she would finally answer.

She flipped through her text messages, and read every single one that Guy sent her when she first moved to Los Angeles for college. One specifically said, 'Connie, take care of yourself out there. I'll be worrying about you all the time, so at least do it so I don't have a heart attack from the stress.' Connie smiled to herself, and slowly got up to look at herself in the mirror. Whenever Connie would wake up, in the middle of the night, in the morning, or in the middle of afternoon after she went out, she would stare at herself in the mirror. She had make-up smeared, and her eyes covered in black make-up, and she would just stare, wanting to punch the mirror in front of her, so maybe that person she saw would run away in fear, and bring the old Connie Moreau back.

Connie stared, and for the first time, of the many times she would look at herself, punched the mirror in front of her. It cracked slightly, and it sent a jolt through Connie, and she began throwing her stuff off the desk, then throwing her papers, and books around. She took her pillow, and threw it across the room, then fell back on her bed, as a tear slipped through her right eye. She was breathing hard, as she still had her phone in her left hand, and she looked at her knuckles that weren't in bad shape, but blood was starting to seep through the cuts from the mirror punching.

_**Promises you made back home   
Are crumpled like the goodbye notes  
And last night's dirty clothes  
Were on the floor next to the phone  
And it's been disconnected months ago  
No calls from your friends back home  
You lost your point of view and now  
It's got the best of got the best of got the best of you **_

Lifting her left arm, Connie's fingers began dialing a phone number that she would probably memorize for all time. She held it up to her, as it rang. A sigh came from her mouth, and a smile came in the comfort the voice gave her, 'Hi Guy."


	10. Follow Through

_**Disclaimer**: No owning going on here._

_**Song:** Follow Through_

_**Artist:** Gavin DeGraw_

_**A/N:** Okay, so I was looking at some author's favorite stories, and I think I passed by a ConniePortman fic. I found it very odd, but very interesting. So, I was shuffling through my iPod, and found this song, that I've loved for quite a while, and thought of them. Hopefully, I made them semi believable in this songfic, and hopefully you guys will like it. It's on the long side, so I apologize. Thanks for the reviews on the last Connie one, I actually liked that one, so I'm happy it got a pretty good response. Please keep those reviews coming! I love them so._

_**Galindapopular;** I know I haven't posted a songfic inspired by one of your stories yet, but I already have two songs in mind, I just gotta get one decent chapter out of me. So don't think I asked for no reason, I'm still gonna use one of your stories for inspiration. Just wanted to let you know, hah._

- - - -

Connie sighed, watching the party around her. She seemed to be the only one who hasn't having fun. She seemed to be the only one watching the ones around her dance, laugh, and truly have a good time. She stared in front of her, out of it, and noticed through the spaces where people weren't standing, that Portman was also looking bored, and upset. She got up, pulling the creased parts of dress down, and walked over to him.

Portman stared at the floor, until he saw black heels step in front of him. He looked up, and saw Connie, with a comforting smile on her face. She sat in the seat to him, and asked, "Crappy night?"

"Yeah," He answered, sitting straight and looking at her. "You?"

"It's been exactly three months since me and Guy broke up."

"Not over it?"

"Not completely," Connie shook her head, and Portman sighed.

"It's been a year since me and Julie broke up. It's been six months since Adam and Julie started going out," Portman now shook his head, and Connie sighed.

"Oh, sweet misery," Connie mumbled.

"Yep," Portman replied. He looked at Connie, realizing that he and Connie may have talked, but never like this before, "You wanna get out of here?"

She looked at him, and he saw through her eyes. He saw fear, and appreciation in just asking her, "You have no idea." She smiled, and he smiled back, as he felt a tiny tingle in his stomach.

_**Oh, this is the start of something good  
Don't you agree?  
I, haven't felt like this in so many moons  
You know what I mean  
And we can build through this destruction  
As we are standing on our feet**_

"Grossest thing you have ever eaten?" Portman asked, as he was barefoot, his socks and formal shoes on top of a bench that also had Connie's heels on it. The two pushing themselves off the sand, and flying in the air, on the swings.

"Snails," Connie gagged at the memory of it. "You?"

"Lobster," Portman grimaced.

"That's not even gross," Connie said, giving a laugh.

"It is if you despise seafood!" Portman defended himself, and Connie continued to laugh in reply. Portman looked at Connie, who looked the happiest than she's been in a while. "Question?"

"Honesty needed?"

"Yes," Portman said, as they exchanged quick dialogue.

"Yes."

"Do you still love Guy?" Portman asked, looking at her face for a reaction.

"Love, yes. In love, no. In love with our love? Yes. In love with love? Definitely," Connie said, and Portman gave a nod. "You?"

"Love, of course. In love, nope. In love with what we had? Sometimes. In love with love? Who the hell isn't?" Connie gave a nod, and the two swayed on the swings, feeling the breeze in their faces, melting all their pain, and worries away. "Enjoying?"

Portman looked at Connie, whose eyes were closed.

She smirked saying, "Yes."

Portman closed his eyes, "Same."

_**So, since you wanna be with me  
You'll have to follow through  
With every word you say  
And I, all I really want is you  
you to stick around  
I'll see you everyday  
But you have to follow through  
You have to follow through**_

"Worst thing a guy could do to you?" Portman asked, continuing the quizzing they were doing all night. They were now walking around the park that the venue was located.

"Cheat." Connie answered with no hesitation, "Worst thing a girl could do to you?"

"Lie," Portman said, and Connie looked up at him.

_**These reeling emotions they just keep me alive  
They keep me in tune  
Oh, look what I'm holding here in my fire  
This is for you  
Am I too obvious to preach it  
You're so hypnotic on my heart**_

"Does this feel weird to you?" Connie asked Portman, her thigh touching his, as they sat on a bench.

"A little."

"Bad weird?" Connie bit her lip, wondering if it was only her that was starting to feel a spark, with the last person she would expect.

"Nope," Portman took a second to think. "It feels weird, but good. It feels like it's weird for this to be happening, like we're in some dream, but it feels right."

"Exactly," Connie said, her feet not touching the ground, and swinging back and forth.

"Never thought I'd be sitting on a bench, bonding the whole night with Ms. Connie Moreau, the one who was the crush of almost all of the Ducks." Portman smiled, and Connie smirked.

"Never thought I'd be sitting here with the big Dean Portman, hoping that he was feeling the same way I felt," Connie looked up at him, and was already looking at her. "So, what do we do?"

He smiled, "Enjoy it."

_**The words you say to me are unlike anything  
That's ever been said  
oh what you do to me is unlike anything  
That's ever been  
Am I too obvious to preach it?  
You're so hypnotic on my heart**_

"You think we're gonna have more nights like these?" Portman said, as they walked back to the lights, and crowds of people vacating the venue.

"I hope so," Connie said, holding her heels by the straps. "You think so?"

"I hope so, don't know if I think so," Portman said, honestly. Portman looked to his left, watching Connie walk with her bare feet, and her soft brown hair covering her face. He stuck out his hand, tucking her hair behind her ear. She looked up at him, and gave a small smile. Portman's hand dropped to his side, and felt Connie's fingers calling his. He looked down at her fingers, touching his own. He wrapped his hand around hers, and tangled their fingers together. With smiles on their faces, they walked to Portman's car, the moonlight shining down on them.

_**Oh, this is the start of something good  
Don't you agree?**_


	11. So Contagious

_Disclaimer: I don't own any Ducks, none. _

_Song: So Contagious_

_Artist: Acceptance_

_A/N: Okay, so I already used this song for one of the chapters in one of my other stories, Show Me Everything You Got, because it fit so well with my characters in that story, but I just had to use to for this too. It's such a great song, I couldn't help myself. Anyway, I'm glad you guys found the ConniePortman songfic to be something interesting, but cute. I've already used JuliePortman, but that was sad, so here's some fluff. I appreciate the reviews so much, and please, keep them coming! Love knowing what you guys thinks about these. Oh, and I apologize for the hefty length of the chapter.  
_

- - - -

Julie stared across the ice, from the bench, watching the big Dean Portman, slam his body against the opposing team, crushing him into the boards. The boy slowly regained his consciousness, shook his head, and wobbled while trying to skate off. Julie Gaffney smiled to herself, proud of what a great defenseman her crush was.

"Mrs. Dean Portman," Connie leaned into Julie, and whispered. Julie quickly turned to Connie, and put her index finger in front of her mouth. "I was just kidding, but you were so out of it." Connie pointed to Julie's chin, "Is that drool? I sure think it is."

Julie laughed along with Connie, playfully shoving Connie into Guy, "Shut up. Go kiss your boyfriend." Julie's concentration went back to the game… more concentration on Portman than the game though. She watched him, as he checked the player running after Banks, who was in control of the puck. She jumped up, and roared in cheers, as everyone around her, looked up, confused. She sat down, bright red, and covered her face with Connie's hockey stick.

_Oh no, this couldn't be more unexpected  
And I can tell that I've been moving in so slow  
Don't let it throw you off too far  
Cause I'll be running right behind you_

Portman watched Julie skate past him to catch up with Connie, and he stared at her hair swaying from side to side, his mouth slightly opened.

"Dude, can you be more obvious?" Fulton said, nudging Portman out of his daze.

"Shut up, will you," Portman said, shaking his head, blushing at the moment Fulton caught him in. Although, Fulton caught him staring at Julie like that many times.

"Will you just tell you like her, and then you guys go out, and go be a happy couple?" Fulton groaned, growing tired of the Portman hidden love saga.

"No, it's not right, yet."

"Fine, but if she totally loses interest in you, then I am totally going to say I told you so," Fulton said, skating away.

Portman shook his head, and then made a face, asking himself, "She's interested in me?"

"Hey Portman," Portman turned around to Julie, who already caught up with him.

"Hey," Portman smiled, turning on the charm. "How's it going Gaffney?" Portman, unprepared for her to skate so close to him, that their arms were touching, began to break a sweat, which was very unlike him.

_Could this be out of line?  
To say you're the only one breaking me down like this  
You're the only one I would take a shot on  
Keep me hanging on so contagiously_

The Ducks watched Julie and Portman walk away, she giggled, and he had a smile plastered on his face. They all stared, some of them grimacing at how cute it was.

Connie rolled her eyes, "I don't understand why they don't just tell each other."

"The whole team knows already," Russ said, as they turned around from the happy, but not yet, couple, to go find a table to eat at.

"I think they should just make out and get in over with," Ken said, as the Ducks began pushing tables together, so they would have enough seats for the whole team.

"That would be gross, and unnecessary to watch," Connie said, pretending to gag.

Banks gave a nod, "Very unnecessary."

"You guys," Charlie said, as he sat down in a chair. "I think I have a plan." The Ducks looked around at each other, a mischievous smirk forming on their faces, as they started to huddle.

- - - -

"So what should we get for everyone?" Julie asked looking at the _Wendy's_ menu, as Portman looked at her. "I say the ninety-nine cents chicken nuggets. We just get two for everyone." She said, grabbing the money from her back pocket, Dean's eyes following her hand. She looked up at him, and his head snapped to the menu.

"Yeah, yeah, the chicken nuggets sound good. Chicken nuggets are good stuff," Portman said, muttering, trying to play off looking at her butt.

Julie giggled to herself, finding it funny to see the very cool, very tough Dean Portman be nervous.

_Oohhh, when I'm around you I'm predictable  
Cause I believe in loving you at first sight  
I know it's crazy but I'm hoping to..  
To take a hold of you_

While walking back to the groups, the Ducks began to run away from the huddle at the sight of them. They scrambled away from each other, some falling, some tripping, and some sitting down.

"Hey guys," Julie looked at them, suspicious of what they were planning.

"Nothing," Goldberg shrugged, looking around, as everyone else shrugged too. "Nothing at all." Julie raised an eyebrow, since she didn't even ask a question.

"Hey Julie!" Banks said, raising his right hand, so Julie could see him at the end. "I saved a seat for you next to me."

Portman's eyes grew wide, which quickly turned into a glare. Julie shrugged, smiled, and walked over to the other side of the tables from Portman, and sat down next to Banks, who grinned at her.

"Looks like someone's taking your girl Portman," Fulton said, leaning into Portman, giving a chuckle. Portman took a furious bite out of his chicken nugget, and stared at Banks, making Julie laugh. "Told you to tell her when you had the chance."

_Could this be out of line?  
To say you're the only one breaking me down like this  
You're the only one I would take a shot on  
Keep me hanging on so contagiously_

Julie sighed, as she and Banks walked away from the group, leaving Portman behind. It wasn't that she didn't like hanging out with Banks, he was soon becoming one of her best friends, but she wanted to spend more time with Dean.

"And then I was like, "Hah, Charlie, how could you-" Adam stopped talking, when Portman's voice bellowed through the mall. "Gotta go," Adam said, turning around, walking quickly to the food court. "Hey Portman!" Adam smiled, and waved, while passing by, as Portman growled in return. "Yeah… " Adam said, passing by, then mumbled to himself, "Putting myself out there for love, and I get an animal noise in return."

"Hey," Portman said, slightly out of breath, from running after Julie. "Okay, so this isn't the best way to do this, but," Portman stopped talking, taking a breath.

"What?" Julie said quite loudly, to keep her excitement from she was hoping to happen, surprising Portman to herself. "I mean, Portman, what is it? Is everything okay?"

_Oh you're everything I'm wanting  
Come to think of it, I'm aching  
On account of my transgression..  
Will you welcome this confession?_

"I like you, I mean I _like_ you," Portman's eyes got wide, and he nodded extenuating his second like. "I don't know if you feel the same, but I wanted to tell you before Preppy could snatch you away from me."

Julie grinned, looking down, unable to say anything at first, "Well Portman, I must say, I have found myself very attracted to you, and I've this urge, like a food craving to get to know you more, and to spend time with you."

Portman smiled, tilting his head to the right, "Oh, really?" He said, as they started to walk around the mall, talking to each other, playfully hitting each other, and grazing each others hands until the time the mall closed.


	12. Ordinary People

_Disclaimer: I don't own Adam or Julie_

_**Song:** Ordinary People_

_**Artist:** John Legend_

_A/N: Okay, so I've been addicted to John Legend this week, and when I heard this song, it totally reminded me of Julie and Adam from **Looking for Myself by galindapopular**. This was inspired by her story, so credit to her, and there are two lines directly from it. It's a great story, I definitely recommend you reading it. So, since I gave you JulieAdam fluff before, here's the JulieAdam sadness. It's different because it doesn't really tell a story, just more of a moment. I'm kind of sketchy about it, so please; give me those reviews with your opinions on this. _

- - - -

"_Good bye Adam." She said standing up and giving me a hug. "I love you."_

_**Girl im in love with you  
This ain't the honeymoon  
Past the infatuation phase  
Right in the thick of love  
At times we get sick of love  
It seems like we argue everyday**_

Julie no, we can work this out. We can't just give up. You're just gonna give up on us? We've been through so much together. This isn't how it's supposed to happen. You're supposed to come home, and we're supposed to work it out. We're supposed to have an awkward ride home, kiss and make-up, talk all night, and hug each other to sleep. We're supposed to go back home, and I'm supposed to quit my job, and we're supposed to try having a baby again. That's how it's supposed to happen.

**_I know I misbehaved  
And you made your mistakes  
And we both still got room left to grow  
And though love sometimes hurts  
I still put you first  
And we'll make this thing work  
But I think we should take it slow_**

We can go home and not talk for days. You can stay here for a few days, and get yourself together. We can go on a vacation. I can stay here and we work it out. We're supposed to work it out. We've been through too much. It doesn't go like this. We can take all our time; I just want to know that you're coming home at some point. I'll stay home all the time for you, I'll take care of you, and I'll quit my job for you. I'll stop my whole world for you. Julie, please.

_**This ain't a movie no  
No fairy tale conclusion ya'll  
It gets more confusing everyday  
Sometimes it's heaven sent  
Then we head back to hell again  
We kiss and we make up on the way**_

A year after this, we'll be just fine. We'll be perfect. It'll feel like we just got married again. I'll try Julie, I really will. I mean it. I really mean it. I won't leave you at home, contemplating to yourself anymore. I won't go on business trips. I won't leave without you. All marriages have problems like this, but we'll make it through. Listen to when I say this, we'll make it through.

**_I hang up, you call  
We rise and we fall  
And we feel like just walking away  
As our love advances  
We take second chances  
Though it's not a fantasy  
I Still want you to stay_**

I forgive you for kissing Luis. I forgive you for going to Dean. I forgive you for leaving me, or anything you've ever done to me. Forgive me for not being there for you. I eternally apologize for the times I've cared but never told you. I'm sorry I never told you how I much I wanted our baby. I'm sorry I ran away from you. I was scared Julie, I was terrified. I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry. I'm sorry about all of it.

**_Take it slow  
Maybe we'll live and learn  
Maybe we'll crash and burn  
Maybe you'll stay, maybe you'll leave,  
maybe you'll return  
Maybe another fight  
Maybe we won't survive  
But maybe we'll grow  
We never know baby you and I_**

I wish I could tell you this. I wish I could tell you all of the thoughts running through my mind, but I can tell. I can tell that you don't want me anymore. I can tell that you want to start a new life. I can tell you can't take it anymore. I can tell that we're not meant to be. I just can't tell you what I'm thinking. It's probably best if I don't.

So I leaned into you, smelling your hair, trying to remember the smell forever. I whispered, trying to keep my voice from cracking and my tears from falling, "I love you too." I kissed your cheek, and walked out. Walking out from the first and the only, walking out from the marriage you found yourself trapped in, and walking away knowing that I'd never get to kiss you again. "Goodbye Julie Gaffney," I said to myself, getting into the car.

**_We're just ordinary people  
We don't know which way to go  
Cause we're ordinary people  
Maybe we should take it slow_**

**_We're just ordinary people  
We don't know which way to go  
Cause we're ordinary people_**


	13. Never Again

_**Disclaimer**: Don't own a thing, Disney's the lucky one. _

_**Song**: Never Again_

_**Artist**: Justin Timberlake_

_**A/N**: So I've been giving pretty sad songfics, but I promise I'll try to deliver some fluff with the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews you guys, and please keep them coming with you think. Oh, and if you have this song, or don't have it, whichever, I recommend a good listening to it before reading this. It definitely puts you in the mood for some sadness. Anyway, on to the chapter.  
_

- - - -

"Maybe you guys will get back together," Rick said, as he and Connie skated around the empty rink, with Eden Hall Mighty Ducks surrounding them in banners. The school was still working on changing the names from Warriors to Ducks. Every banner. Every t-shirt had to be redone.

Connie shook her head, barely gliding on the ice, "No. He meant it. I meant it. We meant it."

"Then isn't it good you guys are finally moving on?" Rick asked, following Connie skate circles around him.

"I don't know," Connie said, biting her lip in contemplation. "I mean we were this one hell of a rollercoaster. We loved each other. We were difficult, but we were us. You know? Connie and Guy: expected for marriage. It's just crazy that this is what all our hard work has come to."

Rick sighed, and Connie skated over to him, "Connie, I have to tell you something. This probably isn't the best time, but maybe it might be the best time."

"Yeah?" She asked looking at him. He looked down before grabbing her face, and placing his lips on hers. In reaction, she pulled away from surprise, but slowly pulled his head towards her own. Wrapping his arms around her, and she running her hands through his hair, the two were in the darkness of the rink that they thought was left to the two of them.

**_Would have given up my life for you  
Guess it's true what they say about love  
It's blind  
Girl, you lied straight to my face  
Looking in my eyes  
And I believed you 'cause I loved you more than life  
And all you had to do  
Was apologize_**

"Crap," Guy spoke to himself, in his empty dorm, Charlie gone with Linda for the day. He was flipping through for the past thirty-minutes, and the whole week prior to those thirty-minutes. "Stupid melodramatic soap operas, geeez, get over it!" Guy yelled at the television, as the All My Children promo came on, and Fulton walked into the room.

"Hey," Fulton said, laughing at what was on television. "You okay today?" Guy stared at him in response. "That's a no. Well it's my turn to hang out with you today, so…" Fulton grabbed the remote, "Enough of this."

"Hey!" Guy pleaded, as Fulton threw the remote on Charlie's bed, far from Guy's reach in bed.

"So, talk to me," Fulton said, and Guy moaned, feeling everyday he was in therapy.

"How is she?" Although Guy was mad that he caught Connie with Rick, the night he tried to go apologize, and fix another one of the endless fights they had been having, he still cared.

"Worried about you," Fulton said, rolling his eyes. "I don't know. Some days I'm so mad at her, but other days, she's just regular Connie, not kissing the Varsity captain."

"Thanks for adding that end part," Guy mumbled, sitting up in bed. "It wasn't even the kissing." Fulton arched his right eyebrow, "That was part of it, yeah. We were broken up though, and I know we couldn't keep going on the way we were. It was just that…"

"She didn't even say sorry for tearing you into pieces, and for moving on so fast?" Fulton asked, as Guy slid back into his covers.

"Yeah."

_**You didn't say you're sorry  
I don't understand  
You don't care that you hurt me  
And now I'm half the man  
That I used to be when it was you and me  
You didn't love me enough  
My heart may never mend  
And you'll never get to love me, again**_

"I'm so glad you decided to finally have breakfast outside of your dorm, with normal people." Julie gleamed, pulling Guy out of his dorm, with his socks and night shirt still on. "I heard you've been watching soap operas. Those people are not real, Guy. I just wanna let you know." Guy glared, "Okay, okay. They can be as real as you want them to be. I am just so glad you finally came out to play."

"You dragged me out of my dorm," Guy complained. "You sat there, staring at me, until I decided to put my jeans on. I don't think I came out without force."

"Well, at least you're here," Julie patted him on the back, pushing him forward.

"Yeah, yeah," Guy mumbled, as they busted through the double wooden doors, with Rick and Connie, holding hands in the middle of the cafeteria.

"Guy," Connie said, smiling. "How are you?"

Guy looked down at Julie, who instantly had regret on her face. She let go of him, and he turned around, "I gotta go."

_**Sadness has me at the end of the line**_

**_ Helpless watched you break this heart of mine_**

_**And loneliness only wants you back here with me**_

_**Common sense knows that you're not good enough for me**_

_**And all you had to do **_

_**Was apologize**_

"Guy, wait!" Connie slipped her hand out of Rick's, and ran after Guy. "Wait," She said, holding back his arm.

Guy turned around with a sigh, "Connie, what?"

Connie sighed as well, eyes towards the floor, but slowly were becoming glossy, "I don't want us to be like this. I don't want _you_ being like this."

"Like what? Like what, Connie?" If Guy's tone was more aggressive, than tired, it would have scared Connie, but she could tell that this was just killing him.

She reached for his arm, but he pulled it out of her reach, "Seeing you like this. I hate seeing you sad like this. I didn't plan on this happening, Guy, but I can't just drop it. It just happened."

Guy shook his head, "You didn't even say sorry. You just went straight to saying we were broken up, and it wasn't like you cheated on me. God Connie, I understand. You know me better. I knew that you didn't plan on it either."

"What do you want me to say?"

"It's too late," Guy said, turning around.

"What was I supposed to say?"

Guy turned his head, his eyes catching contact with the eyes, dripping tears, "That we were great, but now you're moving on. That you loved me, and you were sorry that you hurt me and that you were sorry that we ended. But you just acted like it was over, and it didn't even matter to you. That's what I wanted you to say." Walking away, he heard Connie whisper, 'I'm sorry' before walking the other direction.

_**I wish like hell I could go back in time**_

_**Maybe then I could see how **_

_**Forgiveness says that I should give you one more try**_

_**But it's too late **_

_**It's over now**_

Opening the dorm door, Guy closed it as he walked in, pulling jeans off, and crawling back into bed with his basketball shorts on. With another depressing sigh he turned on the TV, catching whatever soap opera was on. Guy shook his head, with thoughts of sulking in his pain, until he felt it was time to move on. But for now, it would be him and the TV, trudging through the pain together.

_**You didn't say you're sorry  
I don't understand  
You don't care that you hurt me  
And now I'm half the man  
That I used to be when it was you and me  
You didn't love me enough  
My heart may never mend  
And you'll never get to love me, again**_


	14. This is 2005

_**Disclaimer:** No owning going around here. _

_**Song:** This is 2005_

_**Artist**: Dave Melillo_

_**A/N**: Okay, so I couldn't get this idea, and song out of my mind. It's in Luis's point of view, and it's gonna be about that lovely blonde he was making out with in D3. Anyway, glad you liked the whole Guy one, thanks for the reviews, and yes I must say, I see Rick and Connie as a couple. I'll probably end up writing a songfic about them if I find the right song. Well here it is our Luis and his Mindy. It's a tad long, so I apologize. Leave a review please!_

- - - - -

"Two months until we graduate you guys!" Connie smiled, as she and Julie hugged each other. We stood in the same circle, in the same hallway, by the same exact lockers ever since freshman year. Now four years later, here we are, probably standing in the same spots everyday. Ah, I'm gonna miss this.

"I'll see you later guys," I said, and some of the guys patted me on the back.

"Later Luis," Guy said, as I walked past him, and I patted him back on the shoulder. I'm even gonna miss counseling Guy and Connie through their problems. That's a new one.

I may miss the sea of red and white. I'm definitely gonna miss the hot cheerleader girls. I'm gonna miss the ice rink that we've played, and won, so many games in. I'll miss it all. I may even miss her.

I turned the corner, meeting with those seductive eyes that I couldn't resist from chasing after my freshman year. Mindy. There she was, standing with her off and on again boyfriend, Rick. Oh, Rick and Mindy. They've cheated on each other multiple times, but yet, they always go back to each other. True love at its best, I must say. Her eyes met mine, and she smirked, instantly pulling my gaze towards the floor. Ah, Mindy Mindy Mindy.

_**Your shirts are pressed  
Your words are planned  
Your jeans are ripped  
Your skin is tan  
And like the cancer in your hands  
You've plagued this town with schemes and plans  
It makes me sick that they can't see  
Your own predictive irony  
You're at your peak and that's just fine  
You take your moment; I'll take mine**_

Closing the door behind me, I looked at my bed, pushed against the wall, and I pictured all those lovely events with Mindy. It was very fun and very surprising when I realized that I actually liked her. I wasn't in it for the make-out sessions, or her flirting with me, I wasn't even in it for the sex anymore. I was in it because I was really into her. I guess she figured out that I actually liked her, and I wasn't just in for having fun anymore, because she dumped me the next day after I came up with that glorious realization. Ah, Mindy Mindy Mindy.

**_I'd like to believe the best of me  
Is something I have yet to see  
Cause working at dead-end jobs and skipping class  
And spending hours on my ass  
Just doesn't sound like any fun to me_**

After the break up, she didn't even talk to me. I looked up at her, and she looked up at Rick. It was horrible, and to make it worse? I actually spent some days in my room, not showering, and just watching TV, because I was that upset about it. It was only a few days, but it was evidence that I really liked her. Luis Mendoza does not pull a Guy and sit in his room all day because of a break up or a fight. It wasn't him. I'm sure she enjoyed knowing that she did that to me. All girl pimps do enjoy the pain of others.

What the hell will Mindy do with her life other than pimp boys? I am actually curious to what she wants to do with her life? I mean she can't pimp it out forever. Well at least I hope she doesn't. Ah, Mendoza, you still kinda care. How freakin great is that.

_**I hate to judge, but I can't stop  
Unless you step off your soapbox  
Cos it's caving in and you can't tell  
You're busy checking out yourself  
Oh, you're so deep; your taste is sheik  
But we both know that talk is cheap  
It matters least the words you shout   
If you don't know what's coming out**_

"Guy, I'm fine!" I yelled at the door, thinking Guy may have seen my interaction with Mindy's eyes. I opened it up, running my hand through my hair, and looked up to see Mindy smile. Pushing me into my room, and closing the door behind her with her foot, she threw herself on me, as we fell onto the bed. What the hell is going on here?

I would've asked her that too, if she wasn't kissing me so hard that I couldn't breathe. I tried to ask her when she pulled my shirt and her shirt over our heads, but she did it too quickly for me to get the guts to say it. I told you, she's an expert.

"Mindy," I said, catching air at the side of my mouth.

"Luis," She said, obviously not in the same tone as mine.

"We can't-" With that she detached her face from mine, and looked at me, confused. "We can't do this."

"What?" She asked, because she obviously wasn't used to this.

"We can't do this. What about Rick?"

She gave a laugh, "Since when did you care about Rick?"

"Since I grew up," I told her, and climbed off of me to grab her shirt.

"Fine," She said, and I sighed, laying back down.

"What college are you going to?" I asked her, and she stopped scrambling for her stuff.

"Uh," She stuttered. "I'm not sure yet."

I sat up, and she looked at me, still confused to what I was doing. She obviously thought bonding was just giggling and sharing secrets. It was gossiping or making out that she considered bonding. "I just hope you're happy with whatever you do, just be happy, okay?"

This was definitely something she wasn't used to, "Yeah sure, I'll send you a postcard every year telling you how happy I am." She looked back at me, before leaving the room, and slamming the door shut.

Ah, Mindy Mindy Mindy. Here is to old flings, and first loves.

**_It's senior year and we're all down  
Of getting out of this old town  
You're staying back, you'd rather stop  
Cos at this moment you're on top  
The years will pass; we'll all come through  
And you'll be right just where we left you  
You'll realize you weren't so cool  
And that we're all so over high school_**


	15. I So Hate Consequences

_**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything. _

_**Song**: I So Hate Consequences_

_**Artist**: Relient K_

_**A/N**: This one is most likey the longest of the ones I have written for this fan fic, but it kinda had to be long. I heard this song and automatically thought of Adam. Not much to say except thanks for the reviews, they're great, and please keep em' coming._

- - - - - - -

**_And I'm good, good, good to go _****_  
_****_I got to get away _****_  
_****_Get away from all of my mistakes_**

Sitting here in the hospital, waiting for them to snatch my career away. It's one of the longest things I've ever had to wait for. The Ducks were all around me, all of us still our gear, all tiresome to the smell of cleanliness that they have in the hospital. To make matter worse, my mom couldn't come with me, and my father is sitting across from me, staring at my arm, now several different colors and blown up twice it's size. He was watching his hockey dream go away. I was watching my escape fleet.

"Adam Banks," They called my name, and I snapped my head up, seeing the white coat. I stood up, following it down the hall, knowing I had eyes on my back, watching me disappear.

This was it.

**_So here I sit looking at the traffic lights _****_  
_****_The red extinguishes the hope that the green ignites _****_  
_****_I want to run away I want to ditch my life _****_  
_****_Cause all of my mistakes keep me awake at night_**

"I'm sorry Adam, you won't be playing for quite a long time. I'm sorry son," The doctor said as my head hung low, knowing it was coming. But you know how, when you know something is gonna happen, but it still pushes you over when you actually hear it? It's like you finally have to deal with the reality of it. Well this was the reality of it. A broken arm, and a broken dream. I hear you can't get a hockey scholarship to college if your bruised and broken unable to show the scouts what you have.

**_And after all of my alibis desert me _****_  
_****_I just want to get by _****_  
_****_I don't want nothing to hurt me _****_  
_****_I had no idea where my head was at _****_  
_****_But if my heart says I'm sorry can we leave it at that _****_  
_****_Because I just want for all of this to end_**

"Adam!" My dad ran up to me, anxious to hear about my career, not my condition. "What did the doctor say?"

I looked up at him, "I can't play hockey." There it goes in his eyes: the disappointment, the broken dreams, and any respect he had for me; it was all gone with those few words.

I walked past him, fed up with those eyes that never seemed to be happy with what I did. I'm done, I'm just done.

"Banks," Charlie said, with the team behind him. "You okay?"

I looked at their genuine concern, making me feel even worse that I had to tell them this, "I'm sorry you guys."

They looked down, patting my back, feeling a loss for me more than for the team. "Its okay Banks," Fulton said, and the others mumbled along.

**_And I so hate consequences _****_  
_****_And running from you is what my best defense is _****_  
_****_Consequences _****_  
_****_Oh God, don't make me face up to this _****_  
_****_And I so hate consequences _****_  
_****_And running from you is what my best defense is _****_  
_****_Cause I know that I let you down _****_  
_****_And I don't want to deal with that_**

"Adam," He said, and I turned around to face him. His face was agitated, with his car keys in his hand. "You coming home with me or not?"

I looked at the Ducks, and looked back at him, "Uh-"

"No Mr. Banks," Julie said, putting her hand on my shoulder. "We'll take him home, it's all right." With that, he shrugged, and walked away.

Turning to face Julie, I smiled, "Thanks."

"Ah, no big deal," She shrugged, smiling back at me. "You wanna go eat?"

"Hm, food sounds good."

Linking her arm with mine, she nodded, "Food _is_ good."

**_It just now hit me this is more than just a set back _****_  
_****_And when you spelled it out, well, I guess I didn't get that _****_  
_****_And every trace of momentum is gone _****_  
_****_And this isn't turning out the way I want_**

You know how something happens, and you wish like hell that you could go back in time and just steer away from that moment? Or how sometimes something so bad happens that you swear you're dreaming, because life really shouldn't be that shitty? Well, those are the times that I wish I had a time machine. Not to go back and fix my mistakes, but to stay away from those moments that just turns your world upside down. Well, I wish I had a time machine right now.

I stared at my cast, and mumbled to Julie. She was sitting in front of me, unsure of what to say, "I can't believe this happened."

Julie looked at my arm, feeling the pain of my dreams slipping away, "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," I said, trying to smile at her.

"But Adam, I know what hockey is to you. I know it's more than just a game. I know its life, your only way out, your only…" She paused, "Escape."

I looked up at her, "What do I do now?"

She bit her bottom lip, unsure of what to say again, and then she grabbed my hand from across the table, "I don't know Adam, I really don't."

**_And I spent all last night _****_  
_****_Tearing down _****_  
_****_Every stoplight _****_  
_****_And stop sign in this town _****_  
_****_Now I think there might _****_  
_****_Be no way to stop me now _****_  
_****_I'll get away despite _****_  
_****_The fact I'm so weighed down _******

**_All of my escapes have been exhausted _****_  
_****_I thought I had a way but then I lost it _****_  
_****_And my resistance was once much stronger _****_  
_****_And I know I can't go on like this much longer_**

"You'll be okay?" Julie asked, looking up at my house, led by an unnecessary amount of stairs.

I looked at the time, it says two-thirty, and I shrugged, "I'm not sure if it could get any worse, so I'll be fine."

"Call me when you get settled, okay?" She asked. The whole night she didn't stop worrying, and it just made me like her even more.

"You're good Julie Gaffney," I said, leaning over to kiss her cheek. "You're really good."

She smiled, as I stepped out, waving behind me as I walked up.

Opening the door into the house of hell, my mom was standing beside my father, who sat on the chair. They looked up at me, and then looked down. My mom, a lot better than my dad, came over to me, grabbing my cask into her hand, asking if I was all right and if it hurt. I stared at her, giving a nod, surprised that she was actually asking how I was, and caring about me. She usually just sided with my dad, or said nothing at all.

"Adam, come sit, I have to talk to you," He said, my mom turned to walk upstairs.

With a sigh, I sat down, and said, "Yes sir." It bugged him when I said that. He hated it. He liked the control; he just didn't want to feel like Hitler.

"I'm sorry-"

"Dad I know-" I was ready to fight back. I was ready to defend myself. I wanted to slam the door and be on my own. Those weren't the words I was expecting. "You're sorry?"

"I'm sorry for pushing you so hard in hockey. I'm sorry I always seem to be disappointed in you. It's just that I know you have the talent and the will to do it, but now I've pushed you too far that the game isn't even just a game to you anymore Adam. I'm sorry. We miss around the house; it'll be nice to have you around than at practice all the time."

I sat there, just staring at the carpet. I didn't know what to say. He'd never said that before. The man put a hockey stick in my hand at the age of three. I've known nothing but disappointment, and the hockey career. That was it. This wasn't what we did. We yelled, we screamed, he never apologized.

I looked up at him, and almost whispered, "It's okay, Dad."

_**When I got tired of running from you  
I stopped right there to catch my breath  
There your words they caught my ears  
You said, "I miss you son. Come home"  
And my sins, they watched me leave  
And in my heart I so believed  
The love you felt for me was mine  
The love I'd wished for all this time  
And when the doors were closed  
I heard no I told so's  
I said the words I knew you knew  
Oh God, Oh God I needed you  
God all this time I needed you, I needed you**_

We sat there in the calming silence we never experienced before. Looking up at him, his face free from the tension it usually had, I asked, "So what does one do at home?"

He laughed, and I smiled, "Well.."


End file.
